Mairin
Mairin is a character who appears in the X and Y Mega Evolution Special. She made her debut in Mega Evolution I. Biography Mairin is a Pokémon trainer and companion of Alain. She begins her journey after receiving her Chespin, and soon discovers the Pokémon Trainer Alain while observing his battle against a Mega Absol. Intrigued by Alain's ability to Mega Evolve his Charizard, she decides to join him on his journey to battle every known Mega Evolved Pokémon. Despite Alain's requests to be left alone, Mairin stubbornly continues to follow him, insisting that he is the best way for her to learn about Mega Evolution. Despite their rocky relationship in the beginning, Alain and Mairin soon grow to trust and respect each other. When they meet the Hoenn Champion Steven and encounter Rayquaza for the first time, Alain is injured while protecting Mairin from a Draco Meteor. Mairin begins to fear Rayquaza and the risks Alain is taking to recover the Giant Stone. She begs him not to confront Kyogre and Groudon, but he refuses, and attempts to abandon her in Hoenn to keep her safe. Despite her fear of the Legendary Pokémon, Mairin manages to sneak on board Steven's airplane and follow Alain. When Alain is later knocked unconscious as he and his Charizard struggle to imobilize the two Legendary Pokémon, Mairin leaps from the plane and rushes to his side, dragging him to safety with the help of Steven's Metagross. He regains consciousness just as Rayquaza manages to break up the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. He is surprised to find Mairin had followed him, but their reuinion is cut short when Lysandre's team arrives and captures the Giant Stone, forcing Mega Rayquaza back into its natural form. Mairin and Alain return to the Devon Corperation, where Alain then abandons Mairin once again, fearing for her safety if she were to remain with him. Mairin learns from Steven that Alain has returned to Kalos, and she stubbornly decides to follow him. Steven joins her and flies to Kalos with her, where Alain continues his efforts to become stronger. Arriving back at Kalos, Mairin and Steven contact Professor Sycamore. Mairin asks Sycamore if he knows a trainer called Alain and said she traveled together with Alain. Steven introduces himself Professor Sycamore and said a lot of things went on while being with Mairin and Alain. Mairin and Steven arrive at Lysandre's Lab and exclaimed how big it is. Lysandre came and greet Mairin and Steven and Mairin asked where is Alain. She asks Lysandres if she could go see him after he told her Alain was battling. Mairin was guided to the battlefield and saw Mega Charizard battling Mega Vensaur. She relieved when Charizard defeated Vensaur and want to ask him something but was interrupted by Alain's second opponent. Mairin watched Alain mega evolve his Charizard and defeated his second to fifth opponent. After watching Alain defeating five Mega Evolution trainers, Mairin runs down with Chespie to the battlefield before the next battle begin. Alain asked her why she was here but she asks is it true that he's betting his key stone and Charizardite by battling ten trainers. He answers yes but does not say anymore. Mairin asks about their travels but Alain said it was her own will to travel with him. She said she and Chespie will get stronger if the are together. Alain denies that because he doesn't want Mairin to get hurt again. She said they could work together but Alain said he can't get stronger if she is around. Mairin was shocked after what Alain said and runs off the field with Chespie following her. Mairin was sitting somewhere in a stair way and told Chespie that she wants to be alone for some moments. She felt hurt after by what Alain has said and started to cry. After that she went to find Chespie and somewhere in the hall she saw two scientist with Chespie. She saw that Chespie had a weird green glow around her body. Mairin asked them what did they do to Chespie and they try to tell her to get out of the way and tries to grab Chespie away from her. Steven found Mairin and Mairin said something happened to Chespie. At the Pokemon Center, Mairin watched Chespie worriedlyand asked Nurse Joy if Chespie was alright. Professor Sycamore arrived and asked Mairin what happened. Mairin answered she doesn't really know. Lysandre got the news and arrived at the Pokemon Center. He said he'll be responsible of waking up Chespie. Mairin grabs Lysandre's coat and asked will Chespie be okay. He answered yes, they will heal Chespie and Mairin started to cry. Alain overheard what they said and got really furious. Lysandre told him the only way to wake Chespie up is to finish the devolpment of the Mega Evolution system. Alain said he'll do it to make Mairin smile and be happy again and went on a journey alone to finish the system. While he is battling a trainer he promised he'll wake Chespie and wants to see Mairin smile in front of him again. At the end Mairin was sitting next to an asleep Chespie and feeling worried and sad. Personality As a novice trainer, Mairin is often seen as curious, energetic, and an extreme klutz, to the point where it can be considered comedic. Mairin exhibits great care in her Pokémon, and at times boasts of her ambitions which she is teased for. Despite all this, she quickly warms up to kind people, which may have been a considering factor as to why she followed Alain. In certain situations, she is obedient and is greatly concerned when her friends are harmed, worried for their overall well being. Pokémon On hand